Island of Lost Digimon
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Dai here again. When my friends and I are on our way to the Hamburger Village, we somehow get mixed up in a war between the Humanoids and Beast type digimon. Man, how do I keep getting myself involved in these types of problems?
1. Chapter 1

"Island of the Lost Digimon"

**OK, due to the requests of three people, I decided to add in the movie for the heck of it. Hope you guys enjoy.**

It was hot outside, the area looking very much like a desert as Zoe hummed a tune as we rode in the mining cart.

"Are we there yet?" Neemon asked.

"Uh, no." Bokomon groaned.

"How about now?" the bunny asked.

"No!" the chicken snapped.

The blonde smiled as her hair blew in the wind, humming the gentle tune as I just twirled my bangs.

They really needed a trim.

"How about now?" Neemon asked.

"No, no, no and no! now will you please stop asking?" Bokomon groaned in annoyance.

"OK." Neemon said.

Takuya and Koji were sitting back to back, both glaring at the area in front of either boy while Tommy sat on JP's back and Koichi was beside Zoe as I sat by Bokomon and Neemon.

The mining cart thingie was being pulled by a robot looking digimon with one eyeball and was yellow.

I didn't catch his name before, but I think he may be some sort of Trailmon or younger stage in their evolution line.

"How about now?" he asked.

"Unless you have a real question, be quiet!" the chicken said.

"Bokomon?" Neemon asked.

"Yes?" Bokomon asked hoping it was an actual question.

"I have a question." The bunny said.

"What is it?" the chicken asked.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" we all yelled.

"OK." The bunny said.

Tommy yelped as the tracks hit a bump and he nearly fell off of JP, but held on.

"Bokomon?" he called.

"Yes?" the digimon asked as he had his nose buried in his book.

"Can we take a rest stop?" the Warrior of Ice asked.

"Fine." Bokomon sighed.

"It would feel good to stretch our legs." Takuya said offering a smile.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"Fine with me." I shrugged.

"Stopping would be a waste of time. We should keep going." Koji said making us all look at him.

Great, my Leader and Rival Are Gonna Start Fighting Again senses are tingling.

"Come on, Koji, we could all use a break. I think you just like being difficult." Takuya said.

The Warrior of Light scoffed with a slight smirk.

"You're the one being difficult. Why can't you just rest when we get there?" he asked.

"'Cause we might need our energy." The Warrior of Flame said turning to glare at the other boy, slightly shoving him with his back.

"Guys, come on." Koichi said not liking it when they argued.

"Really? For what?" Koji retorted shoving Takuya back ignoring his twin.

"Are you gonna pick a fight with the sand dune?" he asked sarcastically.

All of a sudden, winds picked up blowing sand around us and a crowd of digimon I had never seen before started running around.

"Oh dear!" Bokomon gasped.

"It looks like you don't have to pick any fights. They already have one going!" Neemon said as we ducked down as two digimon started up a fight above our cart, making us duck down to not get hit.

A pink robotic rabbit and some samurai thing was in our cart fighting, Koichi and Takuya on one side as Koji pulled me up to his chest to keep me from getting hit.

Thankfully, the two digimon jumped out soon.

"Why is everybody fighting today? Nice going. See what you started?" Zoe scolded the two boys.

"Every freaking time two people, bad things happen. Great going." I said pulling away from Koji and yelped, grabbing at the robot pulling the cart so I didn't fall.

"Hey! It's not our fault!" Koji and Takuya protested.

Tommy then yelled when he saw a shadow in the sand storm.

"Oh man." JP said.

"What is that noise?" Zoe asked.

The strange noise that sounded like whirring of some sort of machine came from the shadow that was following us.

I wasn't sure what it was, a digimon or some weird airship.

"We're being chased by an island!" Zoe yelled when it came into clearer view.

"And it's about to catch us if we don't do something now." Koji and Takuya said.

"Somebody make this go faster!" I called.

"It can't be." Bokomon said with his beak in his book.

"What is it?" Koichi asked.

The mysterious island was catching up to us, diving closer to the ground.

Man, didn't Tommy, Takuya, Koji and I already do this whole floating island thing a few months ago?

I hate it when things are overdone.

It just takes the mystery and epicness out of the adventures when some of us have already seen it.

"That's the Lost Island. It's supposed to float between dimensions of the Digital World." Bokomon said.

Oh, OK, that makes things better.

The island was now on the ground, tripping up the digimon as it went until it finally hit us, making us all fall off onto the island as it was covered in what looked like green strings or bindings holding it down.

The last thing I saw was the green lines snapping and peeling off of the island before my world went black.

I groaned as someone started shaking me, a voice calling out to me.

"It's time to awaken, young human." A female voice called out to me.

My eyes slowly blinked open and there above me stood a human looking digimon with four wings.

"Who're you?" I asked pushing myself up.

"My name is Darcmon. How did you get here, young human?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. There was just all of this light and the fighting between these digimon and the next thing I knew, I blacked out. Where am I?" I asked standing up.

"This is the Island of Los Digimon." Darcmon said.

The sounds of a battle then were heard making Darcmon frown as she turned to go check it out.

"Not again." She hissed.

Not again?

What is she talking about?

What's happening?

"You. What is your name?" she asked.

"Daisuke." I answered.

"Daisuke. I'm afraid I must go now. Goodbye." She said as she faded out in a swarm of golden lights.

What the hell is going on here?

I got up and started looking around for the others, but didn't see them.

All I saw were digimon running around and yelling.

I found Darcmon talking to these other digimon.

"But on my terms." A lizard like digimon said as he and some others ran off.

"They don't understand when to stop. Our hatred only breeds more hatred." The four winged woman said as she bent down and picked up a digi egg that was on the ground.

To my surprise, there were digi eggs littered all over the place.

"This is what we have to look forward too. We're sealing our own fate." She said.

What is this?

Did I just stumble into the middle of a digimon war?

Oh, for the love of Azulongmon, why does this have to happen when we're already stuck in the middle of saving the world already?

Just as I was about to leave, I was stopped by a digi egg rolling in front of me.

It was orange with black stripes, so I bent down and picked the poor thing up in my arms.

I could feel the heartbeat of the baby inside.

Whatever is happening here, I'm going to find out.

Making sure no one saw me; I slipped away from them, narrowly avoiding the digimon that ran around.

Where could the others have wound up anyway?

I hope they aren't all spread out like I was.

The egg in my arms shook a bit and I looked down at it, wondering if it was going to hatch soon, but it stopped moving.

All of a sudden, I heard yelling and splashing, so I ran off to where the sound came from and saw Takuya, Tommy, JP, Bokomon, Neemon and a bunch of other digimon in a lake sneezing.

"Uh, guys?" asked a Kotemon.

"Yeah?" they asked.

"I think your noses are leaking. Oh, me too." The little digimon giggled making the others all laugh and then sneeze again.

"Bless you!" they said.

I laughed at them as I stepped out into the open, everyone looking over to me.

"Nice one, guys." I teased.

"Dai!" JP and Tommy cheered.

"You're OK." Takuya said.

"Yeah. Where were you going?" I asked.

"Kotemon was bringing us to where Zoe is." JP is.

"What about Koji and Koichi?" I asked.

"Yeah, I meant them too." He said making me roll my eyes.

"Anyway, we're here. Your friends are just inside." Kotemon said pointing out the stone monument that was just behind a group of tall trees.

The little guy led us inside and there was the blonde and the twins, Koichi smiling at us in relief as Koji stayed seated and Zoe stood up, wagging a finger at us with one hand on her hip in a disapproving way.

"OK, just a question, but does anyone know what's up with the war going on here?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's the Beast digimon. They started this whole thing." Takuya said.

"You got it all wrong." Zoe snapped.

"No way! You're the one that's wrong." Takuya said as Koji sat up.

"The Human digimon are evil. They attacked us for no reason." Koji said as he walked over.

"So many innocents got hurt and HippoGriffomon was heartbroken." Koichi said.

"That's right. The Beast digimon are kind and generous. They don't deserve that." Zoe said.

"What are you talking about? The Beasts attacked us first." Takuya said.

"Yeah, they turned half the village into digi eggs. I saw it." Tommy said holding a YukimiBatomon.

"That's right. They deserve to be destroyed." JP said.

"Oh, really? And I suppose you agree with everything they say." Koji snapped at the goggle head.

"Yeah, 'Cause it's the truth, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Takuya yelled stalking over to the bandana boy.

"Are you calling me a liar?" he snarled as he stalked off to the goggle head.

"Hey, if the shoe fits." Takuya said.

I was gritting my teeth at this, my blood boiling at how everyone was turning against each other.

"Get him, Takuya!" JP encouraged as the two boys grabbed at each other.

"Don't encourage them!" Zoe yelled.

"You're right. I should just stand here and let Koji defend some ruthless, rotten barbarians." JP snarked.

"Go, JP." Tommy said.

"You're impossible." Zoe said stomping her foot.

"You wouldn't." Koji said as Takuya started huffing, looking like he was about to sneeze again.

Finally, I had enough, so I handed the digi egg to Koichi, who looked surprised, and then I walked over to the two bickering boys.

Just as Takuya was about to sneeze in Koji's face, I grabbed their heads, tangling my fingers in their hair, then slammed their heads together.

They cried out in shock and pain, then I promptly pushed them to the ground.

"Fuck!" Koji said as he rubbed at his forehead and Takuya sneezed before he looked up at me.

"What the hell's your problem, Dai?" he demanded as the two boys glared at me.

"To get you two morons to shut up." I huffed turning away from them and then took my place next to Koichi.

He handed the egg back to me and I cradled it in my arms like it was a baby.

"Stop! Stop it right now." someone cried making us turn to see who it was.

"This is not your battle." Bearmon said as he and Kotemon walked over.

"You're supposed to be friends." Kotemon said.

The two rivals gave each other wary, unsure glances.

I swear, if they don't start getting along, I'll find a piece of ply wood and beat them both over their heads with it.

I don't think I've ever met two people who fought more than Tai, Matt, Yolei, TK and I put together.

Takuya then sneezed in Koji's face, making him angered.

"Sorry." The Warrior of Flame said.

"You're gonna be real sorry in a minute!" the Warrior of Light yelled in the brunette's face as he grabbed his collar.

"I didn't mean to sneeze on you." Takuya said as they shoved at each other.

"Yeah, and I didn't mean to do this!" Koji said pulling him into a headlock.

"Let go!" Takuya cried.

"I don't like fighting!" Bearmon yelled as he and Kotemon burst into tears.

Then all of the YukimiBotamon, Poyomon, Pururumon, Paomon and Tsubumon started crying too.

"Wait a minute. You two are rival tribes. How come you're not fighting?" Zoe asked as the two idiots stopped.

"Well, because…because he's my best friend." Bearmon sniffled.

"Yeah, 'cause we're friends." Kotemon said.

"Friends, friends, friends." The baby digimon cheered.

Takuya and Koji frowned at each other before they pulled away, both crossing their arms as their backs were facing the other.

I swear to holy Veedramon.

"Please don't tell!" Kotemon and Bearmon begged.

"We'll get in big trouble if our families find out that we're friends." Bearmon said as the babies kept cheering the word 'friends'.

"If you keep our secret, we'll show you something cool." Koemon said.

"Follow us this way." Bearmon said.

"But no telling." Kotemon said as all of the digimon turned and started walking off somewhere.

"I won't tell." We all said.

We then followed them to whatever it was they wanted to show us.

Maybe it'll help us figure what the hell is going on around here.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Island of Lost Digimon part 2"

**I'm really happy about all of the positive comments this sorry has been getting. Thank you all so much! Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Kotemon and Bearmon are now leading us up the side of a mountain to look at this secret thing or place they were talking about before.

Their older brothers Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon, the lizard dude I saw with Darcmon before, aren't really too thrilled on the whole mingling of the two types of digimon, so we had to be careful to not be spotted by them.

We were then walking past some ruined buildings and I felt kind of sad that maybe someone who lived here had to leave or were turned into digi eggs.

At that thought, I gently rubbed the orange and black egg I was holding.

Don't ask me why I was carrying it around, but I just felt like I had to.

There was this aura around it that felt…I don't how to describe it, but I know that I need to look after it until this war is over.

"Whoa." Takuya gasped as we walked down a dark tunnel in the ruins of a temple.

"I know." Tommy said.

"I think I see something, but it's too dark." He said as there was a green and red image on the wall in front of us.

Bearmon then picked up some sort of crystal and blew on it, making it glow a nice teal color.

"Are you ready?" Kotemon asked us.

"Yeah, for what?" JP asked.

"You'll see." Kotemon said.

Bearmon then held the stone to the wall, light spreading up to the image we had seen and it looked like an old legendary bird type of digimon.

My eyes widened in awe at the gold, red and blue shimmering from the creature.

It's beautiful.

"Cool, what is it?" Takuya asked.

"Behold the great protector of this island; Ornismon!" Koemon and Bearmon said.

"All hail Ornismon!" the baby digimon cried happily.

We all stared in wonderment as Bokomon and Neemon read the inscriptions on the wall.

"Interesting…uh, what're we looking at?" Neemon asked.

"Bokomon, what does it say already?" the Warriors of Flame and Light asked.

They then looked at each other in surprise and annoyance.

"Don't you two know how to be patient?" Bokomon asked.

"No." the boys said turning away from each other.

"Oh, brother." Koichi and I groaned.

"Digi code…wings…that's it! it says 'Return the digi code to the wings of the bird.'" The chicken said.

"But what does that mean?" Takuya asked.

"How do you return digi code to a picture?" Koji asked.

"Ah, ya gotta love the Digital World for throwing head bashing prophesies at you. Never gets old." I said.

The first ever prophesy I was given was 'Kindness will release the Golden Radiance' by the ghost of Wizardmon, Kari and Gatomon's old friend.

"There must be a way." Zoe said.

We all left the cave, trying to piece together the prophesy and figure out what it meaning to help the Humanoids and Beast types here.

The sun was going down now, the sky orange.

"So the legend says that Ornismon protects this island, right?" Zoe asked.

"If that's true, then where is he?" JP asked.

"And why hasn't he done anything to help his people?" Koichi asked.

"Maybe he's sleeping and needs the digi code to wake him up. Maybe he could stop the digimon tribes from happening." Takuya said.

"Really?" asked the hopeful digimon as the smiled at the thought.

"Then you do believe in Ornismon." Bearmon said as we all laughed as the babies tackled us to the ground, happy that we would help them.

Just then, a blade of some sort was thrown down right in front of Takuya, making us all stop and look at it in shock.

Oh, we're in trouble.

We looked up at the temple to see Dinohyumon, Scarecrowmon and Yashamon were glaring down at us.

"This is a sacred place and you're not welcome." Dinohyumon said.

We all stood up, Takuya standing protectively in front of Tommy with a YukimiBotamon on his shoulder.

"This battle is wrong!" the goggle head cried.

Dinohyumon and his partners then jumped down in front of us.

"It's none of your business." He said.

"Filthy Beasts!" Yashamon growled as he grabbed Bearmon and held him up by his vest.

"Stay away from Kotemon." He said throwing the bear away, Zoe catching him and making sure he wasn't hurt.

"What is your problem, you bastard?" I snarled feeling one of my digi eggs pulsing.

"You're nothing but a bully!" Zoe said making Yashamon growl at us, but we just glared right back at him.

Just then, Grizzlymon and two other digimon came charging in, making the three Humanoids jump away.

We all watched as the six started to fight, all looking angered and hatred glowing in their eyes with each hit that was thrown.

"No more fighting!" Bearmon begged.

"Please, stop it." Kotemon begged.

The baby digimon then all started crying loudly at the sight.

"No more." Koji said as he and Takuya stood in the middle of the fight.

"You better stay out of my way!" a rabbit digimon with metal claws yelled.

"This has got to stop." Takuya said.

"I'm tired of you Beasts attacking my people." Dinohyumon said as he and Grizzly both had each other by their throats.

"I'm going to make you pay once and for all!" he yelled.

"Enough." Koji said.

"It's you who will pay!" Grizzlymon snarled.

"No more. No more." The Warrior of Light and Flame said.

"No more!" Takuya yelled as he pulled out his D-tector.

Well, it's about time!

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

Koji then pulled out his own D-tector.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"  
"KENDOGARURUMON!"

"No more!" Agunimon yelled as he tackled Dinohyumon.

"No more!" KendoGarurumon snarled as he tackled Grizzlymon.

They tackled them all the way across the field from each other into the ruins.

"This battle has got to stop before it's too late." Agunimon said.

"You're destroying your own people." KendoGarurumon said.

Dinohyumon got up and walked away from the Warrior of Flame.

"Kotemon." He called to his upset younger brother who was standing behind Koichi with a sad look.

"You are never to speak to that Beast again." Dinohyumon ordered.

"You will obey me." He said when his brother whimpered in protest.

Grizzlymon got up and stalked away from the Beast of Light.

"Bearmon." He said.

Bearmon, who was standing with Zoe's hands on his shoulders, looked at his brother sadly.

"Don't make me." He whimpered.

"You know better. Now come here." Grizzlymon ordered.

The two friends then walked off to their older brothers, both looking down sadly, hating the war that kept them separated.

"I'm sorry." Kotemon said.

"Me too." Bearmon said after they passed each other, trying not to cry.

We all watched this with heavy hearts as the Beasts and Humanoids left the area, never looking back.

I looked down at the egg in my arms sadly, not sure what type was inside, but hoped it wouldn't have to see this.

"How could they?' the Warrior of Wind asked angered as she stood up.

"This is terrible." JP said as Tommy sobbed, hanging onto Koichi's leg, the older male patting his head in comfort.

Agunimon grunted in annoyance as KendoGarurumon growled in anger as they watched then families walk off.

"Goodbye, Bearmon." Kotemon called.

"Goodbye, Kotemon." Bearmon said.

"Huh? Whoa." Tommy gasped making me look over.

There was an orange light in his hands and he opened it up to reveal a stone was flashing orange.

"Hey, there's something inside." The Warrior of Ice said.

"BEARMON!"

"KOTEMON!"

The two friends cried out for each other even as they were pulled away from each other forcefully.

This isn't even fair.

Friends shouldn't be separated from each other just because their families don't get along.

Who was the idiot who started this war up anyway?

There's no paint in asking Dinohyumon because he'll point all of the blame at the Beasts.

If Grizzlymon was asked, he'll point all of the blame right at the Humanoids.

"I wish we knew how to help." I said touched my forehead to the digi egg I held.

At the feeling and sound of the little heartbeat of the baby growing inside, I smiled softly at it, hoping that this was a sign that things would turn out right.

I promise I won't let this baby be born in a world filled with all this war and hate.

I swear on my three Virtues that I won't let this continue on.

We're going to fix everything even if we die trying, because it's our duty as the Digidestinds.

Oh, God.

I just made this sound like some sort of clichéd movie with the hero vow thing, didn't I?

Ugh, how lame is that?

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Island of the Lost Digimon part 3"

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took a while, but here it is.**

That night we were in the crowd of Human digimon, Darcmon holding a rally with all of them.

"My friends, the time has come to defend the peace." She said making the digimon cheer loudly.

"We can no longer stand by and let the Beast mon attack our people. I was hoping this day would never come, but I am afraid we are left with no choice. It is with the deepest regret that I must tell you…as of now…we go to battle against the Beast digimon!" Darcmon called raising her staff.

Takuya and JP were slipping in between the crowd of cheering digimon while Koichi and I stood side by side as we watched the rally go on.

"I don't know if it's gonna be possible to stop this thing now." Takuya said looking a bit depressed.

"Don't say that." JP frowned.

"Just make sure they're ready." Dinohyumon said to his troops.

"Yes sir." One of them said as the troops moved out.

"Takuya!" the lizard called as he spotted the group of humans.

"We need your help." He said walking over to the two boys as Koichi and I watched.

"What do you think he's going to ask?" Koichi asked.

"Who knows? This is war, after all. All that he's focused on is finding new members to fight." I said looking down at the digi egg in my arms sadly.

"Takuya would never agree to that." Koichi said.

We then went back to watching them to see what would happen next.

"And that of Agunimon. I would be honored if you'd fight by my side." Dinohyumon said.

"Tommy?" JP asked quietly making Koichi and I look at him in confusion.

"Be quiet." Takuya whispered gently nudging him in the side.

"Hmm?" Dinohyumon asked seeing the reluctance and weird behaviour between the two boys.

"Uh, he said 'tomorrow'. JP's real lazy that way." The goggle head said as the two boys chuckled nervously.

I felt Koichi tugging at my shoulder, so I turned as he pointed out that Tommy was up in a window of one of the houses that had a rope that Kotemon and the baby digimon from the Human tribe had escaped from.

"Before we talk about that, I have to ask you something. I was wondering about Darcmon. I heard that she was a descendant of AncientGreymon. Is that true?" Takuya asked going up to Dinohyumon as the rest of the babies escaped and JP slowly started sneaking away.

"Let's get moving." Koichi said.

"Right." I nodded.

The two of us took off from the crowd.

We Spirit evolved, taking to the air to watch over everyone as the plan was set into motion.

Lowemon was jumping high in the air from rooftop to rooftop, and then blended in with the crowds as I stuck to the night sky.

The plan was to stall for time while Zoe, JP, Tommy, Kotemon, Bearmon, Bokomon, Neemon and the babies pieced together the digi code and brought Ornismon back to life to stop this stupid fighting.

I wish I knew how this all started in the first place, though.

Oh no, we're getting way too close to the sacred grounds where the others are and with these huge machines the Beasts and Humanoids are using, they could ruin the underground caverns.

The machines all stopped and the digimon got off, glaring at each other as they awaited their leaders' orders to begin the attack.

Soon, the battle started and I stayed up in the air just cradling the egg unsure of what to do as explosions started up around the area, everyone shouting death threats to each other.

I saw Takuya starting to run away and Koji was arguing with Grizzlymon about the battle as a Yashamon quickly defeated many of the Beasts, turning them into digi eggs.

The machines were even breaking down the place, getting ready to fire at whoever was in their way.

Man, I don't know who to fight.

Koji and Takuya cried out as their D-tectors shot out lights and flames and I gasped as my D-tector began to react to their power since I was connected to AnicentGreymon and AncientGarurumon like they were.

The machine shot out fireworks, hitting the monument where many of the digimon were fighting.

My eyes widened in fear as I saw Koichi fall down out of the debris, hurt.

"KOICHI!" I cried out swooping down to him.

I set the digi egg down where I could see it as I gathered my friend up into my arms, tears falling from the sight of him looking banged up.

"Koichi?" I called softly.

He didn't respond.

Suddenly, BurningGreymon and Lobomon were both on the scene, the Warrior of Light trying to move through the mass of digimon standing in his way.

"Koji, it's getting worse. This has to stop!" BurningGreymon called as he flew through the air.

"What're you doing?" Dinohyumon yelled.

"What you should be." Was the Beast of Flame's response as he flew away.

I pulled Koichi and the egg away from this battle so they wouldn't get hurt, hoping Lobomon wouldn't see him or else he would go insane with rage.

"Stop him! Take him down!" Dinohyumon yelled.

BurningGreymon grabbed the machine that shot the fireworks and started dragging it away and I spotted Darcmon, and she was staring at the Beast of Flame in surprise and confusion.

"Why are you standing there? It is your duty to destroy all who oppose us!" she yelled.

"HippoGriffomon, where are you? How could you leave us like this? We need you!" Grizzlymon yelled gaining Darcmon's attention.

Watching Lobomon, he was close to getting shot by a machine, but he jumped out of the way in time.

Koichi began to stir, so I smiled down at him as his eyes fluttered open.

"You doing OK?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said smiling weakly.

"Take the egg and go help Tommy and the others. You're too weak to fight right now." I said giving him the egg before I stood up.

"What're you going to do?" he asked.

"Whatever I can to help." I said as I took to the sky.

I watched as he ran off to the entrance to the cave, then once he was safely inside, I took off to watch over the battle until I was sure I could step in to help.

Lobomon was then sent flying by a blast, but I swooped in and grabbed his hands saving him from ramming into a mountain.

He looked up at me and I offered a grin.

"I hope you aren't giving up so easy now." I said.

"Think again." He smirked back as I set him down.

"Where's Koichi?" he asked.

"Helping the others." I answered.

He nodded at that before he ran off to rejoin the battle and I spotted Darcmon running off somewhere.

Feeling curious, I followed after her discretely and saw her change right into HippoGriffomon in front of me.

My eyes were wide in shock as the gears in my head started turning as I thought about all of the things that have happened.

All of this was her/his fault.

We were all fooled.

"She turned into HippoGriffomon!" I heard Zoe's voice say.

"That explains a lot." I heard JP's voice as he stepped out of an opening in the building.

"Come on. Taky, Dai and Koji need to know now!" he said running out, but stopped when he saw me.

"Pyramon!" Zoe gasped as she came out.

"Darcmon and HippoGriffomon are the same person and is the one responsible for this war, isn't she…or he?" I asked as my eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." JP nodded.

"Not only that, but Ornismon isn't even a protector at all. He's trouble and those two or whatever is trying to revive him." Zoe said.

"Let's get moving." I said as I soared above them as we went to find the boys to tell them.

I can't believe we were tricked so easily like that!

A missile was shot towards the area beneath Zoe and JP, almost knocking them off of the cliff they were up on, but they managed to get their footing.

"Whoa, that was a close one. Let's even the odds." JP said as they recovered from it.

"Way ahead of you." Zoe said.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"KAZEMON!"  
"BEETLEMON!"

The three of us took to the air as we watched the two faced bitch/bastard come in to join the battle again.

We then stood on a destroyed building, waiting for an opening.

"Don't just stand there. Destroy them all!" HippoGriffomon yelled.

"We'll get ambushed again. HippoGriffomo, stop them!" Grizzlymon yelled.

"Now we do it my way." Beetlemon said as he aimed his Thunder Fist down, gaining the attention of those around, including the smug bastard responsible for all of this trouble.

Everyone stopped their fighting and looked over to where Beetlemon, Kazemon and I were standing.

"We've all been deceived!" the Warrior of Thunder yelled.

"This digimon war was planned!" Kazemon yelled.

"HippoGriffomon and Darcmon are the same person. The three of us saw the transformation before our very eyes!" I yelled.

"They are lying!" HippoGriffomon yelled.

"That's impossible! What proof do you have?" Grizzlymon asked.

"Just look at HippoGriffomon's necklace." The Warrior of Wind said.

"It's identical to the wings on Darcmon's staff." Beetlemon said.

"That can't be!" Dinohyumon yelled.

"Well let's take a look." Lobomon said.

"Good idea. Dinohyumon, where is Darcmon?" BurningGreymon asked.

"I don't know." The lizard said.

"'For the ultimate power, return the digi code to the wings of the bird. Fill it with anger and fear and I shall once again appear!'" Kazemon recited the finished prophecy.

"You caused all of this because you wanted to revive Ornismon." Lobomon said.

"A worthy cause, I'd say." Grizzlymon said.

"How can you justify destroying innocent lives? What kind of monster are you anyway?" BurningGreymon asked.

"A smarter one than you. HippoGriffomon Slide Evolution: DARCMON!"

And you just proved us right, you bitch.

"We've been fighting for a lie!" Grizzly yelled in outrage.

"Darcmon betrayed us all." Dinohyumon said with wide eyes.

"Why would anyone do this?" one of the digimon asked as they all began asking questions and shouting in outrage.

"Ultimate power. With Ornismon, I will rule the Digital World! Thanks for your help and your digi code!" Darcmon yelled as she raised her staff high in the air as it gave off light.

"Now, let your anger and fear fill his wings!" she yelled as the digi eggs started rising up as they glowed.

"No, she's stealing our digi code!" a digimon yelled.

"No." BurningGreymon said.

The eggs all around the island were being lifted up around us and up into the air, spirals of light going off.

There has to be a way to stop this before hell rains down on us.

"Very soon my power will be unimaginable. You should know the history of your new Queen. In ancient times, Ornismon was an evil digimon who's thirst for power was endless. He destroyed everything in his path. AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon defeated him and sealed him away within this island. When I first came here, I discovered the secret of Ornismon's legendary power and dedicated my life to reviving him and taking over the Digital World." Darcmon said.

"So many have suffered because of your selfish greed." Grizzlymon snarled.

And because you guys are a bunch of idiots that let your emotions control you without stopping to try and figure out who started this fighting first and why.

"Darcmon, how could you have done something like that? You promised peace and we would be safe." Dinohyumon said.

"And it will be when you're my slaves." Darcmon smirked as the digi code from going into her staff shot out the power it gathered into the air.

The ground shook as strange red lights came from the building.

Oh, please tell me someone has a way to stop this.

It can't be over yet.

If Cherubimon doesn't destroy the world, then this psycho bitch and her giant pet chicken sure all hell will.

"What's happening?" BurningGreymon asked.

"No!" Lobomon yelled as the lights nearly tripped him up.

The sound of a large bird screeching made my eyes widen in horror filled the air and the bird came bursting from the earth where the ground caved in where Tommy and the others were.

"Ornismon." BurningGreymon gasped.

We are so screwed.

Hello, miracle, where the fuck are you when we need you to help us out?

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Bye Bye Birdy"

**OK, here is the last chapter of this story and I'll be going back to working on "What's my part?" Please enjoy this and review!**

We all watched in horror as Ornismon flew around us, looking ready to cause some destruction.

"Let's go." Kazemon said as Kumamon came out of the hole.

"Right behind ya." Beetlemon said.

"Now I'm mad." Kumamon said.

"Let's get him." Kazemon said.

"Who's up for fried chicken?" Beetlemon asked as the three Warriors all floated through the air together.

"I am." The fairy and bear said.

"Ornismon, come to me. It's time to take our place in history and destroy them all!" Darcmon yelled as Ornismon flew near her and she took to the air, the jewel on her hat glowing.

"The Digital World is mine!" She yelled as she transformed into a male digimon and took his place on the bird's head.

"Great, now who the hell is this guy?" I asked feeling a headache come on.

I've heard of split personalities, but this is just ridiculous.

Spotting Bokomon, Neemon, Koichi, Kotemon, Bearmon and the babies, I swooped down and went for the inside scoop on who we're dealing with now.

"Darcmon is actually Murmukusmon. He can disguise himself to be any digimon he wants." Bokomon said.

"Mur-what?" Neemon asked.

"Murmukusmon, you ninny. An evil digimon thought to be extinct." The chicken said.

"Oh no!" the babies cried.

"He doesn't look too extinct to me." Koichi said holding onto the egg I gave him.

"I control Ornismon and now I shall control all of you." Murmukusmon said as Ornismon started his destruction by shooting out flames at the machines.

"You don't control me!" BurningGreymon yelled as he swooped in.

"Let's stop this loser!" Lobomon said as he ran after the Beast of Flame.

Koichi handed the egg over to Kotemon, then Spirit Evolved as the two of us took off to join the others.

BurningGreymon started off the fight with Pyro Barrage, but the flames had no effect on the stupid bird.

Lobomon and Lowemon used their Howling Laser and Shadow Meteor, but they both missed by a mile from the speed Ornismon was going.

Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze, but Murmukusmon stopped it, snarling at us.

Kazemon got up in his face, gave a grin, then used her Tempest Twist on him.

She then started kicking at him, but he grabbed her and threw her away as the Warrior of Thunder tried to hit him with his Thunder Fist.

Murmukusmon opened his mouth as an orb of pink light gathered from his mouth and he blasted it at Beetlemon, sending him back with the fairy.

"Let's show them some real power." Murmukusmon said as Ornismon started blasting at the city again.

"Protect yourselves, take cover!" Dinohyumon yelled.

"Retreat!" Grizzlymon yelled.

My fist clenched as my anger grew, then I looked over to where Kotemon was crying at the images of AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon.

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" I yelled at the images.

Growling, I sent one of my Snipers at Murmukusmon, hitting him in the back before I took off to the cave where the others were.

"Don't just stay sleeping while your people suffer. There are children from another world fighting to protect your people, so get off your lazy asses and do something!" I yelled at the images.

The eyes of AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon seemed to have given a small glow as my energy drained, making me drop to my knees as I returned to normal.

My D-tector glowed, making me lift it up to see the Crests of Courage and Friendship were being activated as the two ancient digimon glowed in red and blue lights.

"Oh, my. Would you look at that?" Bokomon gasped as he came over to me.

"Is this even possible?" Neemon asked.

The ground shook as Ornismon landed behind us and I stood up to glare at Murmukusmon as he stepped off of the large bird.

"Nice try, but it won't work. Destroy them!" he yelled.

Ornismon gave a cry as he blasted out flames at us, Kotemon crying as he was hit.

Tears filled my eyes as his digi egg fell, BurningGreymon and Lobomon calling out his name in horror and sadness.

"No. My friend." Bearmon cried as he backed away.

"NO! KOTEMON!" he yelled.

My digi eggs reacted again as I heard roaring and turned to see that AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon had risen.

A smile curved my lips as a relieved laugh fell came from me.

It's about time, boys.

But why the hell did you have to wake up when one of your followers who believed in you was killed?

Bad form.

"Bearmon." One of the babies said as the all started hopping around Bearmon.

"Leave me alone. What is it? Hey, cut it out!" the bear said as he was pushed over to us.

He looked over to see what we were and smiled.

"Kotemon's a hero. He revived the ancient digimon. Hail Kotemon!" Bearmon cheered as tears of happiness fell from his eyes.

"Celebrate while you can. The ancient digimon won't be alive for long!" Murmukusmon said.

"Oh, blah blah blah. When the hell do ya ever shut up?" I asked.

"Is that wise to taunt the bad guy?" Bokomon asked as he handed me the egg I was looking after.

"No, but it's kind of my thing." I said.

Ornismon gave out a cry as he swooped down and started shooting out electric bolts at the two ancients.

"Geramino!" Kumamon yelled as he jumped down.

"Andiamo!" Kazemon cried as she swooped down.

"What she said." Beetlemon said as he followed her.

"Let's go!" Lobomon called.

"Got cha!" BurningGreymon said.

"Right." Lowemon said.

I quickly Spirit Evolved and took to the air, following after them to help out the ancients.

There's no way that two-faced…three-faced freak is gonna get away with all this pain.

Kumamon and Kazemon were both knocked down by Ornismon, while Beetlemon and the ying yang twins sent out their attacks at the bird, managing to land a hit and make Ornismon cry out in pain.

BurningGreymon and I flew over to the bird to help out our friends, both blasting him with our fire based attacks.

The machines were moving around, the Beast of Flame Slide Evolving to Agunimon as the machines blasted at Ornismon and Murmuskumon, then Agunimon and I blasted our flames at them again.

This time we got Murmukusmon in the face.

"All right, guys. It's your turn. AncientGreymon! AncientGarurumon!" Agunimon yelled as we watched the two ancients powering up.

"Take this freak down, boys." I smiled.

They both took to the air as Ornismon blasted his attack at them, but they evaded them with great ease.

AncientGarurumon threw his two large golden blades into Ornismon's wings, making a red light shine brightly.

AncientGreymon breathed out flames at the bird, hitting him and sending him back.

He gave a screech in pain as an orb of light surrounded him, blinding all of us as Ornismon hopefully met his demise along with Murmukusmon.

All of us gathered around each other as we turned back to normal, me nearly dropping from exhaustion as the two ancients faded away once their mission was done.

Dinohyumon and Grizzlymon gathered around us.

"It's a shame that we let it get this far. I thought I was doing the right thing. Forgive me." Grizzlymon said as he bowed his head in shame.

"You saw past our anger and fear. You saved our lives." Dinohyumon said as Takuya shook his head and we all smiled.

"Thank you." The Humanoid and Beast said.

"Come on, you saved yourselves by realizing you could live together in peace." Takuya said.

"I hate to admit it, but I learned a lot about friendship from these kids. Thanks for that." Koji said smiling at Bearmon and the babies.

"All right, enough with the mush already. You guys are making me sick." JP said as they laughed.

"Look out below!" Bokomon's voice cam,e from above.

We all looked up to see him and Neemon swooping down holding onto a pink umbrella, Seraphimon's egg and my egg both in the chicken's pouch.

"I've got a great idea." He said as they landed in front of us.

"How about an island vacation?" Bokomon asked.

"No." we said.

"Kidding." He said as we all laughed and I gathered up the digi egg.

"We could stay here and help clean it up." Zoe said.

"It would be the right thing to do." Koichi said.

Takuya then sneezed yet again, only this time on JP's shirt.

"Can we start with my shirt? Yuck!" the heavyset male groaned in disgust.

"Sorry." Takuya said.

Just then, the egg in my arms started to move around gaining everyone's attention.

"What's the egg doing?" JP asked.

"Oh, simple. It's going to hatch." Bokomon stated.

"What?!" the others yelled.

They all watched as the egg continued to move, my D-tector reacting again as it gave off a gold glow that enveloped the egg.

The egg jumped out of my arms and then it hatched into a lion cub looking digimon.

It purred as he looked over to us, his wise blue eyes meeting mine.

"It's a Leormon. Looks cute and cuddly, but is a real wild cat when he wants to be." Bokomon said.

"Nice to meet cha, Leormon." I said.

"You're a Digidestind. Thank you for looking after me." Leormon said with a smile.

"You're welcome to stay with us as long as you wish." Dinohyumon said.

"Yeah, it'll be great to have a new friend." Bearmon said as he held Kotemon's digi egg.

Leormon nodded, then looked up at me with a curious gaze.

"Do you know Tai?" he asked making my eyes widen.

"Tai? As in the leader of the original Digidestinds team way before us?" Tommy asked.

"The very same one. He wore goggle like you do, only he is partnered to an Agumon and held the Crest of Courage." The lion cub said.

"How do you know so much about them?" I asked.

"Because I met them on File Island." He said.

I started thinking back to the tales Tai had told me, thinking about a lion type digimon they knew.

My eyes grew wide in sock when I realized who I was talking to and just whose digi egg I was looking after.

"You're Leomon?" I asked making Bokomon gasp while the others looked clueless.

"Yes, that I am…or was. It has taken some time, but I have been reborn." Leormon said.

"Well, I'm sure the others will be happy to know that you're all right." I smiled.

He nodded at that.

"We should get going now." Koichi said.

"After all, we still need to go find Ophanimon and defeat the other Legendary Warriors and Cherubimon." Takuya said.

"But how do we get off this island?" Tommy asked.

"Come with me." Grizzlymon said.

We followed the blue bear as he, Dinohyumon, Bearmon and the babies all led us to the end of the island, me holding Leormon in my arms as we looked down to see that the island was hovering above Ball the Trailmon.

"This is it." Dinohyumon said.

"So all we have to do is jump?" Zoe asked.

"Great." JP groaned.

I placed Leormon down on the ground and pet his head before I turned to face the edge of the island.

"Dai, don't you dare." Koichi warned.

Laughing, I jumped off of the island and landed in the cart on my feet.

Koji came down next, landing beside me as the others all followed.

"See ya!" Bearmon called as he waved.

We all waved back to our friends as Ball started moving back on the track, all of us just sitting back as we relaxed from the war we had just survived and broke up.

I cannot wait to get to our next stop so we can get something to eat.

Zoe and Koichi were sleeping against each other with Bokomon and Neemon in their laps, while Tommy was cuddled up to Takuya and I rested my head on Koji's shoulder.

The nice breeze and the shade we had from the parasol blocking out the sun was enough to put us all to sleep.

After a while, I cuddled up to the Warrior of Light's chest and let the realm of dreams consume me.

The end.


End file.
